Welcome to Hell
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: Deidara is in a band with his sister(OC)They don't want to land a record deal. They just want to play their music. Itachi is a scout for Reckless Records and he wants to sign them. Too bad they just want him to go away, but Deidara wasn't planning on finding out his sister's secrets. Now it's life or death. M for alcohol,abuse, drugs, language and lemons. AU Modern OCness Pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Ok So someone reported this chapter and I don't see reasoning for it. It is Rated M for **_Mature._** If you are uncomfortable with harsh language or the use of drugs, alcohol, or violence I suggest you stop reading now. Thanks. ^~^ I don't own Naruto of the songs in the story so please enjoy.

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep..

The raven's hand slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock with an agitated sigh. Why his father needed him to go to some Deathcore club on a Wednesday was a mystery to him. Itachi stumbled into his en-suite bathroom and turned the shower on. He slid into the shower and let the scalding water turn his toned flesh a light pink. He washed himself and forced his body from the glass shower and into a towel. He towel dried his black hair and pulled on a clean pair of boxers before moving back into his bedroom.

He quickly pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue Mayday Parade T-shirt that contrasted with his crimson eyes. He pulled on a pair of bulky combat boots and a leather jacket before brushing his hair out quickly and leaving his room. He entered the huge kitchen of the Uchiha mansion and fixed him something to withstand his stomach until he got to the club. It was eight already and he didn't have to be there until nine, but the drive to the city would take thirty minutes. He shoved a pop-tart in his mouth and made his way to his 2013 Dodge Charger that was sitting in the driveway.

The drive into the city was as uneventful as ever but when he pulled up to this new club his father had told him to scout he wasn't sure what to expect. People were lined up outside the building and down an alleyway, most were barely clothed. He noticed an array of colored hair and had the strange compulsion to pet his hair protectively. A bouncer stood next to the door, his head shaved and a tribal tattoo was exposed on the side of his head.

"What do you want here, pretty boy?" The bouncer asked harshly as Itachi received glares from the people in the line.

"I'm a scout for Reckless Records," He said as he flashed his card to the bouncer. The bouncer eyed him suspiciously before letting him through the door into the packed club. People were packed together and lights were flashing all around him. Music was playing from the speakers next to the stage and people were dancing fiercely. Itachi made his way over to the crowded bar and sat on an empty bar-stool.

"Whats an Uchiha doing here?" A man with blue hair stood behind the bar. He had a shark-like gaze that watched Itachi like a piece of meat.

"Looking for talent, if you know where I can find some," Itachi smirked as he returned the shark's gaze.

"A band is going up in twenty. If you're looking for talent they have it," The bartender spoke. Itachi nodded and turned back to the stage at the front of the club. A few people were milling around on stage, hooking up instruments and amps for the show. A blonde girl moved around setting up the drum set, but when she turned Itachi realized it was a boy. The very feminine boy was looking agitated as he tried to set up symbols and other accessories. A girl walked up behind him with a scowl on her face as well. It seemed as if the band was in a bad mood, but Itachi had seen this before, the band was putting themselves in the mood for the vocals they needed to give a good show. He saw a red head messing with a bass and he seemed content as well as a green haired boy who was talking to himself.

"Alright pigs and shits. We're starting in ten minutes," The girl spoke into a microphone with a distasteful scowl. The crowd roared at her and she smirked and disappeared backstage. Itachi left the bar and headed backstage to see the band standing in a circle with their eyes closed. "Odium est causa nostra. Odérunt nos esse," _(Hate is our motive. Hate is our existence,)_ the girl spoke as she opened her eyes. Aqua orbs glared at Itachi and he felt the weight of her gaze pierce him. "Sasori, I thought we told the crew not to let anyone back here," She glared at the red head.

"We did," He glared at the person in question.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm from Reckless Records," He stated.

"Get out," Sasori motioned for him to leave. Itachi nodded and made his way back out to the crowd. He didn't like thier attitude but if they were as good as the bartender said they were this trip could be worth it.

Minutes passed and he waited for the music to cutoff. The feminine blonde boy from earlier came out onto the stage, a gray guitar strap visible against his white muscle shirt and baggy black pants. He took the microphone from it's stand and smirked as the crowd went silent.

"Now it is time. Heaven won't take us and we all know Satan is afraid we'd take over so we must settle for causing hell here amongst you mortals. Welcome to Hell my minions," The boy smirked with a growl as he strummed his guitar. The green haired boy from earlier took his seat at the drums. He was shirtless with black skinny jeans adorning his legs. The red head came out, a bass in his grip. His crimson locks were a mess and he wore a leather vest over a tattooed chest and black skinny jeans.

"Oh yeah!" He heard the girl scream from behind the curtain as she came out. Ripped skinny jeans revealed her tanned legs beneath and a black bikini top left almost nothing to the imagination.

"I've been thinking now for a while  
With you, I've got exactly what I need  
When I see you stop and turning around  
And now you got me sh-sh-shaking in my teeth" She growled into the mic and whipped her head to the side, causing her hair to become a mess atop her head.

"I can't afford the kind of love you sell  
But I can't afford to ever watch you leave  
Won't you come and put your sugar on my tongue  
You've got your spell on me

"And how could I leave this life to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I said  
And how could I leave you heart to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I did  
I'm the only one who knows the secret places that the lights don't show  
(That the lights don't show)

"No!" She let out a scream that Itachi didn't think she was capable of.

"I can't afford the kind of love you own  
But I sure as hell could never let you go  
Every time I start to tell you no  
And then you go and take off all your clothes  
And how could I leave this life to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I said

"And how could I leave you heart to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I've done  
Those things that I've done  
Yeah!

"I know what no one else knows  
Sure as hell can never let you go  
No I won't let you

"Go" She screamed again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

"Move!" She pumped her fist in the air as the crowd screamed the lyrics with her.

"And how could I leave this life to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I said  
And how could I leave you heart to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I've done

"And how could I leave this life to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I said  
And how could I leave you heart to another one  
Take back, I'll take back those things that I've done" She smirked as the crowd begged for more and she nodded her head to the guitarist.

"Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh" She moved to the music and felt the pulse of the crowd in front of her and the crowd was singing with her. The guitarist was making a show of jumping around the stage and entertaining the crowd.

"Seen this place before  
back when I was young and I had something more to prove  
Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want  
and I'm ready to make my move" She flipped her hair again and the guitarist sang for the first time.

"We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate  
See, why would we want to make you bastards wait  
Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say  
So now we'll say, we'll say  
We're gonna do what we want" He screamed into the mic and the girl smiled at him as she began to sing again.

"Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah" The guitarist took the opportunity to throw his guitar over his shoulder and let the strap bring it back to him and he continued to play.

"Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to" She screamed as she knelt before the roaring crowd.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh" She let the audience sing for her as she knelt to kiss a boy at the foot of the stage, her fingers in his hair. She rose and began to sing again.

"Oh my, don't they hate to see us try  
Come on say what you think  
It won't mean a thing  
In the end we're gonna be just fine

"We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate  
See, why would we want to make you bastards wait  
Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say  
So now we'll say, we'll say  
We're gonna do what we want" She screamed out like she was born to live on stage.

"Remember when they said that  
what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"Remember when they said that  
what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"We'll do what we want  
Right now" She stomped her foot and screamed again.

"Come on, come on  
With or without you  
We will never regret that  
Don't you cross the line  
Don't you cross that line

"We'll do what we want  
Right now  
Come on, come on  
With or without you  
We will never regret that  
Don't you cross the line  
Don't you cross that line

"Remember when they said that  
what we want can never be done  
When it all comes crashing down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"Remember when they said that  
what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"Remember when they said that  
what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh" She was breathing heavily now and pulled a water bottle out of her back pocket. She took a long drink and picked up a guitar sitting beside her.

"Now would you all like for Deidara to bless you with his graceful voice?" The girl asked into her mic. The crowd roared and they took that as a yes. The girl began to strum her blue fender and let Deidara sing for a chance.

"I laid down,  
I drank the poison then I passed the fuck out.  
Now let me tell you 'bout the good life,  
I have a million different kinds of fun  
when I'm asleep and in a dream that I'm your only one," The blonde man closed his eyes as he began singing the next verse.

"Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?  
Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination.  
If you come over tonight we can travel through time,  
we can sleep on the ceiling and creep under black lights.  
I have a million different girls that hide under my bed,  
and when I let them out they treat me right.  
Oh what a waste of a perfectly good, clean wrist." It was that moment that Itachi noticed the scars along both his wrists.

"You were screaming till the police came.  
Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?  
Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination.  
If every living thing dies alone,  
what am I doing here?  
If every living thing dies alone,  
what am I doing here?" The blonde knelt to release a scream that roared through the crowd.

"Fuck it!" The red head screamed out.

"If it's the end of the world!  
If it's the end of the world,  
you and me should spend the rest of it in love!" The girl sang for Deidara so he could take a few deep breaths.

"Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?  
Nobody knows I dream about it, this is my imagination.  
If every living thing dies alone,  
what am I doing here?  
If every living thing dies alone,  
what am I doing here?  
What am I doing here?  
Oh, no." He was standing now with his eyes closed again trying to seem serene but Itachi could feel anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night," Deidara sang as the music started again.

But, there's just something about"

This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy.  
Licking your fingers like you're done and,  
You've decided there is so much more than me.  
And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake.  
I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me.  
Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway." He held his hand out as if to give his heart to a girl in front of him.

"What if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat.  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole," He flipped his long blonde hair and it whipt back on his head wildly.

"Nobody prays for the heartless.  
Nobody gives another penny for the selfish.  
You're learning how to taste what you kill now.  
Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace.  
Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas," He rolled his eyes animatedly.

"What if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat.  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you." He screamed deep in his throat.  
"What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole,"

"Just give her back to me.  
You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need," He pleaded his voice cracking slightly.

"So, baby, what if I can't forget you?  
What if I can't forget you?  
Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall,  
And just throw, oh no.  
You can't just throw me away," Deidara seemed to shake his head to remember the next words to sing.

"So, what if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat.  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
What if I don't even want to?" He looked at his feet, trying to hold something back.

"Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh."

"What if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat.  
I'll be the fire that'll catch you.  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole," He sang as if it pained him to sing the words.

"Just give her back to me.  
You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need.  
So, baby, what if I can't forget you?  
What if I can't forget you?  
I'd better learn to live alone," He screamed again seeming hurt.

"What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
What's so good about? What's so good about?  
What's so good about picking up the pieces?  
Oh." The girl let the last note on her guitar ring out as she sighed, watching Deidara carefully. Deidara smiled at the crowd.

"Am I as good as my sister or what?" He asked cockily. The girl rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"How about that new duet then? If you're as good as I am, then you should be able to handle it," She winked at him as she handed him his guitar again.

"I don't know, should I?" He addressed the crowd who roared in anticipation.

"Looks like a yes to me, unless you're afraid," She was baiting him.

"I fear nothing," They were standing nose to nose on stage, "You should know that by now," He winked at her and kissed her forehead. She began to strum her guitar first.

"Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red" Deidara screamed and took over the guitar part as his sister began to sing.

"Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done" She flipped her hair and picked her guitar back up to play the next part.

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor" He continued singing.

"The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late" He began strumming his guitar again and smiled at his sister.

"Let's scream, there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done" She screamed out trying to overpower her brother and began strumming again.

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor" He sang forcefully, trying to match her.

"Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
Now! Alright here we go" She screamed the last two lines with grave.

"Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!  
Welcome to this new beat  
Oh!" He headbanged as they both played their guitars as if they were the same person, perfectly in synch.

"Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain  
I knew you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace" They screamed in unison.

"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor" He sang out trying his best to keep his voice from cracking.

"Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now" She let out her scream as if she had been holding back before. Her scream deeper than Itachi would have thought possible.

"We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit" He muttered the final word of the song and the crowd screamed at them, shaking the stage.

"I guess he's okay," She winked at Deidara. "Still has a ways to go though,"

"She's just jealous," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well until next time my lovelies. We promise to have a new set for you," She took a bow as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Itachi made his way back stage and saw Deidara bent over, placing his guitar in a coffin case.

"Now can we speak?" Itachi asked. They were perfect for the label. They could bring in millions, and it would make his father proud.

"Fuck off," Deidara said without looking up from his guitar.

"But I'd like to speak to you about a re-" He was cutoff by Deidara standing up with a glare.

"I said fuck off, we're not interested in your record label," His voice was cold. It was then that Itachi spotted the girl coming out of a dressing room looking angry. She too glared at Itachi.

"Deidara, what's going on," She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants to talk to us about a record," Deidara told her.

"Pshh," She sneered and rolled her eyes. "Another one?" She asked with a sigh.

"I'd really like to-" Itachi was cut off again.

"You'd like to dress us up in nice clothes parade us around and change us. Make us sell-outs. That's what you want," The girl glared at him as if he were a bug under a microscope. "You want us to make you lots of money and that's not why we do this," She leaned down, grabbed Deidara's guitar case and turned on her heel.

"The van packed up?" Deidara asked her.

"Yeah, their waiting on us,"

* * *

All songs belong to their respective owners. I don't own the Naruto characters, just my OCs.

Things I've Done - Sleeping With Sirens

Do It Now Remember It Later - Sleeping With Sirens

Disasterology - Pierce The Veil

Caraphenelia - Pierce The Veil

King For A Day - Pierce The Veil Ft. Kellin Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara watched Itachi look shocked. Apparently he didn't know who they were, and their track record with scouts. Deidara chuckled to himself as he turned to walk away and follow Keitara out to the car.

"Hey wait!" Itachi grabbed his arm, "Why don't you want to be famous? Playing in front of thousands of people instead of a small club?" Itachi was utterly confused.

"We'd rather die than be famous," Deidara jerked his arm away from the Uchiha.

"We have somewhere to be," Keitara told the man with a glare and took Deidara's hand. Her blonde hair was still a mess from the show. She didn't care what the rich boy thought of them, she just had to make sure they were at the house before the party started. She climbed in the "kidnapper van" as Deidara called it and Sasori drove toward the home Pein had given to them. The gig had been a last minute thing and she was sure Konan had already set up for this huge party that was going on.

Itachi was shocked to say the least. No one had ever refused his offer for a record deal without even considering it. He scowled as he watched them walk away and went to find the shark bartender again. He was serving up drinks when Itachi sat down and the shark grinned.

"Gave you the 'fuck you' I'm guessing," He laughed.

"Yeah. Do you know where they're rushing off to so quickly?" Itachi asked.

"Probably the same place as everyone else, a party in Northside or something," The bartender told him.

"Really?" Itachi left a gracious tip and followed everyone out of the thinning club. He found his car untouched in the same place he'd left it and followed some metal heads who had formed a long line. They arrived at a large home in a wealthy neighborhood. Itachi now realized it was quite close to his own home. He parked his car and pulled the blue Mayday Parade shirt over his head. He pulled his leather jacket back on and let it reveal the dragon tattoo on his side. He walked up the lawn to the home and noticed the door was standing wide open, no one was guarding the door. People were crowded in the house so tightly Itachi was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He made his way toward what he assumed was the living room. He saw Deidara talking to a tall man with orange spiked hair. They were speaking quietly amongst themselves. Deidara nodded his head and turned to look for someone, but spotted Itachi instead and his eyes narrowed. The blonde stalked toward him and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked harshly.

"It's a party isn't it?" Itachi smirked.

"Not for you it isn't. Now get out," Deidara told him, releasing his arm and pushing the Uchiha away.

"What if I don't?" Itachi asked taking a step toward the blonde.

"You need to leave," Deidara told him, "Or I'll have you thrown out," He motioned for two guys to come over. They crowded around Itachi and people were beginning to stare.

"Fine, I'll leave," Itachi eyed the blonde one more time before turning to leave.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. That damn scout need to be out of this. They weren't going to have a record deal, they weren't going to sign with any label. They were where they wanted to be. Playing shows for little money because they wanted to, not because they had to. They were content. The blonde turned back to Pein with a sigh and rolled his eyes. Pein looked toward a doorway where Deidara's sister was standing. Deidara went to her with a serious look.

"Pein needs to speak to you," Deidara whispered in her ear and she nodded. He watched her walk over to the man with a smile gracing her lips. The orange haired man bent to speak in hear ear, then kissed her neck. Deidara turned, unable to watch this. He always hated the way Pein took advantage of Keitara, but she never mentioned it. She didn't talk about her relationship with Pein and Deidara was happy about it. As much as he wanted to hurt Pein, he knew he couldn't. Pein had taken them in when no one else would and given them a place to call home. Deidara watched Pein pull her toward the stairs where they disappeared. Deidara tried not to think about it too much. He turned back to the party and decided tonight he would get completely fucked up. He walked over and took two shots back to back before a guy offered him a tab of X. He took it graciously and smiled. Deidara took another shot and felt the ecstasy start to take effect.

"Hey where'd Kei go?" A guy asked Deidara. He had dark hair and was fairly tall. His black T-shirt was tight around tick muscled arms and Deidara smiled at him.

"She's with her boyfriend," Deidara told him.

"You her brother?" He asked and Deidara nodded. "Here give her this," It was a bag filled with weed. A hefty bag at that. Deidara knew she was dealing but he never thought much of it until then.

"Okay," Deidara took the bag from him and took it to his room. He hid it in a drawer beneath his socks and returned to the party. Deidara had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. It was at that moment he heard a scream, but he knew that scream. It was Keitara. He ran to Pein's door and pounded his fist against the wood. "Keitara!" Deidara yelled. He barely heard his own voice over the booming house music. He doubted she would hear him as well. He heard her scream again. He began to pound harder and Pein stood in front of him as the door opened.

"What do you want?" He glared at the blonde, blocking his view of the inside of the room.

"What are you doing to her?" Deidara asked venom in his voice.

"Go away Deidara. You just need to go back down the stairs and entertain people," Pein told him before shutting the door in his face. Deidara was seeing red. He didn't want to ignore this. He needed to make sure his baby sister was alright. Deidara fought his impulses and walked down the stairs. He wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing until he could smell blood. He looked to see a guy beneath him. His fists were still clenched and the guys face was a mess. He had silver hair and black eyes. A pair of glasses were broken on his face. His lip was busted and his nose was broken. Deidara didn't remember hitting him.

Slowly Deidara rose, his eyes wide as he backed away from bleeding body. He turned and bolted for the door. He couldn't be there. He had to get away. Get some air. He ran into the street, almost getting hit by an oncoming car in the process. The silver sedan honked their horn as he stumbled to get out of the street. He collapsed across the street. Kneeling next to a brick mailbox and throwing up beside it. When all the contents of his stomach had lurched back up his throat he sat on the grass. He hoped that he could control himself better. Hoped he could talk to Kei and see what was going on.


End file.
